


Deciphered

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, senad list challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-03
Updated: 2001-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries learning Blairspeak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphered

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Senad challenge in early 2001
> 
> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**Deciphered**

**by Krisser**

 

Jim Ellison looked to the TV that Rafe had directed him to, he guessed that Blair was going public. The disappointment was great. He watched Blair take his place behind the podium, then speak.

"Hi. Thank you all for coming. I just have a short speech prepared here. Um... In our media-informed culture, a scientist receives validation by having his or her work published and after years of research there is great personal satisfaction when that goal is reached. However, my desire to impress both my peers and the world at large drove me to an immoral and unethical act. My thesis "The Sentinel" is a fraud."

Jim's thoughts froze, what did the crazy kid just do? He wasn't taking any of the money. He covered it all up like it was a lie. Jim was puzzled.

Joel spoke to Jim about Bartley, they made a couple of decisions. Jim then told him that he would catch up with him in a bit. Jim headed to the garage. He drove to the TV station.

Flashing his badge, he made it to just outside the video room before he was recognized. He was asked if he planned on suing Sandburg. Jim ignored the questions and pushed inside.

He explained that he had missed the broadcast and would appreciate seeing it.

The technician remembered the Lash case and how decent Ellison had been with Haas so he complied with ease.

As the tape played, Jim just watched Blair's face and ignored the words. Second time round, he closed his eyes and just listened to the voice. The third time he listened to the words themselves.

Four years of listening to his partner just paid off. Well, hot damn.

\--------

Jim found Blair at his university office. He was cleaning out his office. Jim walked in and closed the door.

"I was scared that when this whole thing was over. That you'd go. Everyone does, guess I should say now, everyone did. You're staying." Jim ran his fingers through the little hair he had.

Blair stood still, mouth slightly open, watching and listening.

"See, I was worried that you'd be leaving soon, after I read what I shouldn't, I knew your stuff was good and it was just about done. Then you wouldn't need me. No way to keep you here....then today. I really listened, Blair and I heard it. And, me too, Blair." Jim stood silently, proud of himself for getting that all out.

Blair still hadn't moved. This Jim was like the Jim pre-alex. And his eyes, it was there and he did understand. Blair smiled.

Jim lit up at the smile, the first full bore Blair smile in almost six months. And it was directed at him. Jim felt like bouncing. Then, like an axis shift, things clicked. "The real reason you didn't go to Borneo, or the other offers.....all because.......wow." Jim's face brightened further. He grinned head to toe. Hell on earth just became heaven.

Blair watched as a usually stoic face displayed all his emotions openly for him. Blair opened his arms and Jim was in them before he drew his next breath.

Eyes connected just before lips met and Jim whispered, "I do love you, too Blair."

Blair felt peace settle as his lips were claimed in a kiss of promise.

Jim broke off the kiss just before he reached the point of no return and tucked Blair's head under his chin.

Held close to Jim's chest Blair mumbled, "No one's really understood before, man."

Jim squeezed, knowing that their future would be okay. He quipped, "Should I be worried here, Chief?"

Blair shook his head as he smiled into his sentinel's neck, "Not in this lifetime."

fini


End file.
